coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7882 (4th June 2012)
Plot The residents prepare the Street for the Diamond Jubilee party, which begins with everyone in fancy dress: Anna - Dolly Parton Dev - Adam Ant Stella - Dusty Springfield Sunita - Beyonce Knowles Karl - Tom Jones Jason - Elvis Presley Eva - Madonna Beth - Britney Spears Steve - John Lennon Tracy - Cher Faye - Sporty Spice Owen - Kenny Rogers Sean - Freddie Mercury Maria, Marcus and Liam - The Osmonds Kylie - Amy Winehouse Rita tells Audrey, Emily and her bridesmaid Tina that she's forgiven Dennis and she's going to marry him. Dennis remains on tenterhooks wondering if Rita will turn up at the Register Office. Rick delivers the drugs to Tommy. Tina begs Tommy not to go through with it but Tommy's adamant that he's no choice. Sean prepares sixty hotpots for the Street party and wedding reception but can't cook them at the bistro as the oven's broken. Sean panics over how he will finish the hotpots, however Roy and Hayley allow him to use the cooking facilities in the café. Tina slips out of Rita's flat and finds Tommy in the garage loading the drugs into the car. In a desperate bid to stop him going through with the job, she locks him in the office and speeds off in the car with the drugs. Tommy breaks out of the office and goes to find Tyrone at No.9. He tells Tyrone that he's in big trouble and needs Kirsty's help. Tina parks up next to the canal and phones Rick. She demands that he comes to see her telling him that he's dealing with her from now and not Tommy. Rita's worried at Tina's disappearance and leaves several messages on her mobile. Tina phones Tommy and orders him to stay at No.9, not to leave the house and not to answer the phone to Rick. Dennis waits nervously with Ken, his best man, at the Register Office hoping Rita's going to show up. Karl and Sunita sneak off to the Corner Shop where they kiss passionately. Recognising Rick, but mistaking him for a friend, Rita asks him if he's seen Tina. Rick dupes Rita into thinking Tina sent him to collect her and cajoles Rita into the back of his car. Innocent Rita gets into the back of Rick's car thinking that she's setting off for her wedding. Cast Regular cast *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Jonny Smith - Greg Patmore Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Register Office - Exterior *Street near Weatherfield Canal Notes *First appearance of Joseph Brown since 27th February 2012. *Location recording for Weatherfield Register Office took place at Ryecroft Hall in Audenshaw. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina takes matters into her own hands, determined not to let Tommy go through with Rick's job; and the locals get ready for the Jubilee fancy-dress party. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,930,000 viewers (20th place). This was the lowest-rated episode of the year Category:2012 episodes